villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:X9 The Android/PE Proposal: Eteon Director
, the puppeteer behind Brixton Lore, the main puppet]] Hello guys! Today, here's my twentieth-three PE proposal, and it's about the Eteon Director, the overarching antagonist of Hobbs & Shaw, the first spin-off of Fast & Furious film series. WHO IS HE / WHAT HAS HE DONE? The Eteon Director is a mysterious man who brings Brixton Lore back to life to recruit him into Eteon, a terrorist organization whose purpose is to wipe out humanity by any means possible. As such, Brixton is assigned to steal the Snowflake Virus to develop it into a bio weapon they can use to impart genocide over humans. However, the MI6 agent Hallie Shaw injected herself the virus to protect it from falling into Lore's clutches. Thins complicate moreover when Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw are forced to work together to rescue Hallie and save the world from Eteon's plans. When the Eteon Director upgrades Lore, he orders him to apprehend Hobbs and Shaw alive to recruit them into the organization in spite that Shaw declined, threatening Lore with death if he refuses to follow his command. However, Brixton ultimately fails on recruiting Hobbs and Shaw nor recovering the Snowflake Virus. Realizing that Lore had been defeated, the Eteon Director pulls the kill switch, sending Lore to his watery death before talking to Hobbs and Shaw, warning them that he knows Hobbs and that he will start a war against them. WHAT'S THE WORK? Hobbs & Shaw is a 2019 action film which is the first spin-off of the Fast & Furious film series. It features Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw teaming up with Shaw's sister Hallie to stop the evil Brixton Lore, a high-ranking member of Eteon, to develop the Snowflake Virus into a bio weapon to wipe out humanity. During the film, Hobbs and Shaw learn to get along better and reconcile with their families as Eteon hunts them down with the intentions to make them one of them or eliminate them. MORAL EVENT HORIZON While not being seen in the film and be its overarching antagonist, the Eteon Director is evil like many other antagonists in the series, like Cipher, but what distinguishes the Eteon Director among them is his goal to wipe out humanity, making him more dangerous than all those hackers, terrorists and street criminals the protagonists from previous films always fight. Every PE villain must have crossed the Moral Event Horizon to be PE, and the Eteon Director definitely crosses it when he announces his intentions to wipe out humanity minus those who work for him, offering them two options: work for him or die. HEINOUS STANDARDS/MITIGATING FACTORS? A mysterious man with a mysterious past, the Eteon Director is a despicable and ruthless terrorist mastermind who plans to wipe out humanity under the delusion that it will save them and steer them into the right direction to a perfect world, reason for which Eteon needs to carve out all human weakness with mechanical perfections. This shows us how genocidal and homicidal the Eteon Director really is, not caring on how many innocent people will die for their actions. As Deckard Shaw notes, what the Eteon Director believes that is a peacekeeping organization is actually a secret tech cult with mercenary armies and plenty of dark money. Upon discovering the Snowflake Virus, the Eteon Director becomes obsessed with finding and using it to achieve his goals of human extinction, even going as far to resurrect Brixton Lore and upgrade with modifications his body with the condition of solely serving him, threatening him with death if he refuses, showing his cruelty when he orders him to apprehend Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw alive so he can recruit or kill them, which means that he only wants to spare people who can be useful to his plans, but kill them if they don't agree with his decisions. As with many masterminds, the Eteon Director is a complete manipulator, manipulating Brixton into following his orders for resurrecting him and saying him that he will lead all human survivors to evolution. However, the Eteon Director just sees Brixton as a disposable pawn. When his super-soldier is defeated by Hobbs and the Shaws, the Eteon Director apathetically concludes that as Brixton failed to succeed on his goals, then he isn't worthy to save him, pulling the kill switch to take out Brixton, who has little time in his final moments to reflect the fool he was for trusting the Eteon Director, who as you realize, has no right to decide who should live or die. The Eteon Director is quite vengeful too, swearing to get back at Hobbs and Shaw for his defeat. VERDICT Taking all of this into account, I would say yes about considering the Eteon Director to be approved as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals